The Very Thought of You
by Turdaewen
Summary: Years after Eriol got back to England, a change in the course of his life makes the young wizard think about all the things he thought were craved in stone.


This is a song fic. I don't own any of the characters here, CLAMP holds all the copyrights and everything. The song below is sung by Billie Holiday.

Summary: Years after Eriol got back to England, a change in the course of his life makes the young wizard to think again about all the things he thought were craved in stone.

**The Very Thought of You**

Chapter 1 Changes

Tomoyo woke up sweating. What kind of dream was that?

It has been a while since she last had a nightmare. She left all those things behind at her childhood and has managed to have a rather tranquil teenage. The years have been kind to Tomoyo: she grew up into a fine, 23 year old woman. Both men and women would always been found mesmerized by her presence as she dismissed politely any mentioning to it. Somehow, she looked above it all and, maybe, even unaware. It was definitely the kind of politeness and elegance that came naturally.

She looked out of the window into the deep darkness outside. The airplane flew gently and smoothly over the dark sea, approaching the grey land ahead. It was her first time in England and Tomoyo didn't know how she would look at it: a escape or a business travel.

Maybe she shouldn't have come after all. But she knew that, if she stayed back in Japan she would never truly fulfill her undying desire to become a true singer. There was not enough space in Japan for her type of singing and she dreamed of Jazz songs and lightened stages in Europe. So this invitation to work on the Tribute of Jazz in England was more than welcome.

Tomoyo took a deep breath, her mind flying back to the airport that morning. Sakura and Shoran were there to say their goodbyes along with all the dear good friends Tomoyo had made. It wasn't an easy farewell, but they understood Tomoyo better than she ever had hoped them to, without looking careless. Sakura sobbed audibly, but tried her best to hide her tears, failing pathetically. She promised in a suffocating hug that she would visit Tomoyo at London, even thought she said she would only be there for a couple of months, half a year, at the very best. She felt herself sobbing as she waved the last goodbyes, but tried to suppress it with all her strength as to convince herself that she was happy about leaving.

Tomoyo came back to her senses as the commandant's voice sounded on the speakers, asking, in English, the passengers to put their seat at the upwards position for the landing at the Birmingham Airport.

About 20 minutes later, Tomoyo found herself in the lobby of the big, crowded airport, a handbag and a small laptop case with her and a exasperated helper boy behind, a cart full with luggage big and small.

She made her way into the entrance, feeling rather lost, loads of people rushing from side to the other, talking in several different languages, caring their belongings. 'Why did I come here, in the first place?' She thought to herself as she approached a cab parked at the access.

Luggage all in place, Tomoyo entered the backseat, looking curiously at the driver, who CERTAINLLY didn't looked English at all. "East London, please."

"Where in East London?"

"Chelmsford?"

"Ok."

* * *

Eriol felt strange that night. He has been apprehensive all day long and it only grew worse as the day passed by. Something uncalled for. Maybe a foresight. Something unsure that was heading his way. At these times, he almost regretted he gave half his magic power to Fujitaka.

He played the notes on his piano mindlessly. 'At least for once,' he thought 'I'm not thinking about her. Or her death.' A chill ran down his spine and he missed a note, coming out as a disturbingly dissonant tune.

"Are you alright, master? You've been acting strange all day..." Spinel remarked from his place by the rug.

"I... fine, Spinel. You don't have to worry. Just prying myself again with Kaho's death, that's it. I should have suppress that already."

"In my opinion, it will be hard to overcome that, master. You always believed she was your soulmate."

"Perhaps you're right, Spinel... But still, I think I might go check on my fortune tellers on the library. I'm having a weird feeling about something..."

Spinel hovered in the air to Eriol's shoulder, rubbing his face against Eriol's neck in a reassurance manner. "Just hope it comes out as a good omen."

"Me too."


End file.
